watch full eyes
by notatpeace
Summary: hermione was taken up a weir hobby after hogwart endes. she stockes a french guy and watches very carefully his every move using magic.rated for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: you know what j.k. owns and I don't own them  
  
Hogwarts had ended, and to hermionie could hardly believe that she was forced to work in the muggle world. She didn't mind having to work there, she was in Paris enjoying the fake diploma that allowed her to get a job with a high pay. She was going to take a trip to Japan soon and was packing her things.  
  
"I need some excitement in my life" She said "lets see what lucky boy is doing" lucky boy was one of her neighbors. Hermione had often seen him in his room with girls. She found his passionate life amusing and sometimes, using magic to make her self invisible, would follow and watch him.  
  
As she expected he was also packing. He was going to Japan, that was the only reason she was too. "How lucky to have a rich daddy to pay for your little trips" she said " I wonder how many one night stands he'll have"  
  
She was careful not to be too obvious when she watched him in the airport. He didn't even know her but she was always careful. She sat directly behind him. He was listening to some very loud rock music.  
  
They arrived in Japan at 1:00 and immediately when to the hotel. There she made sure to be in the room directly next to his. She thanked her knowledge of magic because by using it she would not have to pay the hotel when she left. She saw the way he looked at the lady helping him into his room. She had seen him do this before, it meant that she would be his before he left. "Merci" he said and winked at the woman in front of him. He was only 18 and she was about 20. But from experience hermione knew that wasn't going to stop him.  
  
"hello father, ive arrived .no im going far a walk after I quick shower. yes. don't lecture me father ive got protection.. yes goodbye" she saw him hang up the phone. Hermione had discovered she could transform into a small ant and was redy to follow his every move.  
  
She watched him undress and get into the shower. She saw his firm muscles and beutifull six pack. He toock of every thing and she licked her and lips as she saw his large family jewels. 'no wonder his irresistible to most girls' she thought.  
  
He had layed out all of his clothes before the showr and hermionie easily adjusted her color to blend with his black pants. She would hide on the out side of his pants pocket. 


	2. action in Japan

She watched him pick a girl then she watched him talk to her. He was very skillful at seduction. His naturally dirty blond hair up in small spikes, his beautiful lips, the way his French accent made every word sound like poetry. He knew what he was doing.  
  
Hermione watch as he walked with her. She was another tourist, from Australia; he led her to his hotel. And asked if she wanted to go up to his room. She said yes immediately knowing what was going to happen and thanking her parents for letting her come alone to this trip.  
  
Hermione leaped off his pants and into the carped of his room. She changed colors to match the rug by his bed. He started kissing her, his hands exploring every inch of her well tanned body. Their tongues met, he moved to kiss her neck and with his hand removed her shirts. The girl worked on taking off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly removed her shirt and started bending his knees to kiss her stomach. He slowly licked around her belly button and with his hands removed the pants. He straightened up and kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and deepened the kiss. They slowly moved toward the bed. His hands removing her panties and then reaching for a condom to wear. She tock the condom and bet down to put it on his stuff. He brought her up after it was on and kissed her. Their lips meating and opening to let their wondering tongues touch and wrestle. He pulled her undo the bed finally removing her bra. She removed the sheets so they would later cover them. He slowly broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and slowly going down to her breast. He kissed the crevice between them and nibbled her left nipple. She moaned in pleaser and he meat her eyes. She pulled him down onto the bed so they would be completely laying down. He grabbed the cover to cover their lower body and kissed her neck again this time staying in the position and slightly sucked on her neck leaving a small bruise. She bent her knees and opened then up for better access. He moved into her knees and started to move up and down rhythmically. She moaned as she felt his penis go into her. He was large she noted.  
  
An hour later as the two said goodbye with a long kiss hermionie ran out of the door and into her own room. She heard his door close and she easily changed back into her human form. 


	3. he gets the woman

Hermione had watched him have sex with 3 other girls in Japan that week. Tomorrow they would be returning home, back to Paris.  
  
Hermione slipped into his room (in ant form) he had finished packing and had just ordered room service. She waited until he got it. At the same time room service came, the lady that had taken him to his room came. "Hello, I hope you've enjoined your stay hear" she said, the room service man left. " I have although theres one thing I want to do before I leave tomorrow" he said standing up and walking towards the the older woman "I thought you might help me" he leaned in to kiss her but she moved "I working I can do this" she said " so that a lunch break its ok " he said leaning in again and finally kissing her. Her Asian lips were of great volume and he enjoyed kissing them. She took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. "Fast one aren't we " he said taking off the vest and shirt which were part off her uniform. " yes" she said removing his shoes and pants. "I like that" lucky boy said taking her skirt off and her braw. She moved closer to him and nibbled at his ear whispering at him if he had protection. He grabbed at his pants and took out a condom. She licked his jawbone as he put it on. She applied pressure to his shoulder making him realize it would happen on the floor. She made a trail of kisses from his neck to him belly button. Easily taking off his boxers and moving back up to his face. He flipped her so he would be on top and also moved down her body the same way she did but no coming back up after her panties were of she spread her legs open to give he better access. His lips moving closer to her opening until he could stick his tongue in her licking the inside and sticking his thumb in there al well. He heard the noises she made and he knew he was doing it well. He licked it one last time before starting to move up again his eyes meet her and her head went to the curve of her neck he started moving p and down in the sitting position they were in it took longer to get it in but when it was his panting and her moaning had filled the room. "Its sound proof" she had said. They kissed her tongue in his mouth exploring. She broke the kiss and moved down his body reaching his very much stiff penis. She noted that the condom was strawberry flavored. She felt his hands on her head as if they were guiding her to were he got the most pleasure.  
  
He pulled her up and said "thanks for the help" he kissed her enjoying it like he never had. They heard a nock on the door and as quickly as they could put their clothes on the straightened them selves up. Hermionie smiled as the employee manager stood in front of the door asking were the woman had been. " She was helping me with some questions I had about the history of Japan" lucky boy said. " Oh well in that case carry on, sorry to have disturbed you" the manager said and left. "I have to go" the lady said "thanks for lunch". "No probe thanks for lunch your self, I know I might not see you again but-" the woman interrupted lucky boy to kiss him goodbye. 


	4. news for lucky boy

The next day on the plane hermione was reading about love potion on the plane. She wasn't going t try and put one on lucky boy to try and make him fall in love with her but she did have a plan.  
  
The plan consisted of letting him fall in love with a girl and have him be with her but not have sex. It was an experiment for her self really she was curious.  
  
When the plain landed there was a man waiting for lucky boy, he handed him a phone and hermione rushed into the bathroom to change into her ant form. She ran to him and climbed to his shoulder.  
  
"what?!.. no im doing no such thing...fine but you'll regret this...i don't care if its not that bad in America.. because I don't know anyone my age there.fine!" lucky boy hung up the phone and handed it to the man.  
  
The next day hermione had found out the lucky boys father had been informed about his meeting with the hotel lady. And was sending him to live in the U.S with his grandfather.  
  
Hermione quit her job and made arrangement to go follow him. She even managed to get a jog as a servant in the house were he was going to live. It wasn't the best job but it least she could be close to him.  
  
Something the minestry of magic told her she must do. They found out about her stocking and were interested to see how her little experiment would go.  
  
Once she had arived for her first day on her new job, she had to call lucky boy down to go somewere with his grandpa. As soon as she did and no one was watchin she changed ito an ant and follewd them on lucky boys shoe.  
  
They were going to a school to enrole. lucky boy who she found out was named Jacques sat silent through out the hole thing. As they were coming out of he spotted a girl. " bonjour beu, Quel est votre nom?" he said . "What"she replied "whats your name beautiful" Jacques said. " lets go Jacques, we still have to buy your school supplies" his grandfather said. " yes, sir" he said to his grandfather as he left " im on a tight leash as you can see." He told the girl winking as he left. 


End file.
